


【悠泰】同室人

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】同室人

“啊……钥匙呢？”  
李泰容停下脚步，里里外外把包和自己都翻了一遍，直到确定再也找不出半个钥匙的影子，才不情愿地确信自己又把钥匙落在了公司。  
都走了这么远了……再有一段距离就到家了，舒舒服服的热水澡和床还等着自己，现在却要折回公司……李泰容瘪着嘴又挤回下班高峰期的人流，人和人互相挨挤，咬着牙才能成为搭上这趟车的一尾沙丁鱼，临关门前他听到一声惊呼，随后肩膀被大力撞了一下，有一尾鱼拼命挣扎逃脱了这节车厢，一跃而出跳上站台。他透过开始缓慢前进的透明车窗看到那尾沙丁鱼，拉着另一个人的手，带着庆幸的笑。  
年轻真好。原本是常常听到的调侃话，现在偶尔他也会这么想。年轻的时候可以不计后果，可以不顾一切，可以只看到炽热燃烧的爱意，可以拥有排除万难、坚定不移地坚持下去的信心决心。现在的每一秒他都从久站后疼痛难忍的脊椎上感受到身体的老去，感受到被生活无声而又从不停歇地打磨后的自己。  
幸运的是目的地很快就到。李泰容弯着腰抓紧自己的包，嘴上说着不好意思借过一下，肩膀用力挤开左右才终于得以离开人群，下了车后的空气都能让心肺再次短暂地活跃起来，难得的愉快事件至少让他保持走进电梯上楼的好心情，到了门口看见里面微弱的灯光又好上一点。  
是金廷祐。比自己后入社的学弟，说不上亲密，至少是很熟悉的关系。李泰容抓住那点快要下坠的心情，安慰自己，有人在总好过自己还要去找钥匙开门。  
进门时他刻意制造一点声响，防止金廷祐过分沉浸于工作被他吓到，听见响动的人果然猛地抬起头，看清后朝他疲惫地笑笑，“泰容哥。”  
“还没下班？”李泰容回到自己的位置上找钥匙，经过时客套地问询。  
“还没，在等人。”他低着头也听见金廷祐的尾音上扬。他知道那个男孩，看起来和金廷祐一般大，偶尔被同事撞见在牵着手亲个嘴，会不好意思地红着脸，推推搡搡假意让金廷祐赶紧走。年轻真好。李泰容顺手把桌面整理一遍，从压着的相框底下找到丁零作响的钥匙们。  
“泰容哥，我这里好像……有点问题，你方便帮我看一眼吗？”金廷祐从电脑后面探出脑袋来，李泰容把钥匙丢进包里，走过去帮刚开始接触工作的后辈指导解决。问题倒是解决得快，李泰容话音刚落，金廷祐的手机就震动起来，弹出来一条信息，“我到了。”  
他看着那张脸上工作的疲惫被瞬间的雀跃所代替，金廷祐急急忙忙收拾东西保存关机，背包一下甩到肩上朝李泰容挥手说泰容哥再见，我先走啦。李泰容笑着摆摆手，低头看到桌子上发着光亮的四方物体。  
“廷祐！廷祐，等下。”李泰容拿起手机追出去，拦在金廷祐进电梯前递过去。金廷祐后知后觉连声向他道谢，电梯里头的男生也对他笑笑表示友善，李泰容完成任务转身往回走，看到在电梯门即将合上的前一秒挽上的手臂。

再度回程的路上人已经稀疏不少，李泰容终于找到一个位置坐下得到片刻喘息，小心翼翼地缓慢仰起腰，徒劳无功地找一个能够让腰部稍微放松的姿势。现在就想马上躺到家里的床上，但是在这之前还要吃饭洗澡洗衣服……李泰容叹口气，开始回想冰箱里有没有足够的食材，大概做个最简单的入门级饭菜是可以的，但是实在太不想动了，就在楼下买点吃的算了。  
楼下的店稍微有一段时间不去了，给的饭菜量大，一个人吃不完两个人不够吃，但是口味合意老板又热情，李泰容在它和便利店之间稍作犹豫，还是走了进去。  
“有段时间没来了吧？这次还是老样子不要香菇？”老板像以往一样招呼他坐下，端上来两个杯子两副筷子。  
“啊，不用了……我一个人吃，打包带走就行了。”愣了一下李泰容才觉出不对来，避开老板的视线低头付钱，“是这个价吧？”  
“是的是的，那你在这先坐着等一会啊。唉年轻人呐……”老板收了杯筷转过身去进了厨房，门帘掀起来漏出一股油烟的味道，还有隐隐约约的交谈声。  
回了家就着电视吃热饭热菜，果不其然又剩下一小份躺在碗底，吃是吃不下了，倒掉又可惜，李泰容起身想找个饭盒装起来，打开橱柜却看到新补充的一堆速食拉面。  
会胃痛吧？他捏着包装袋低头思考着，又把它们放回原位，重新淘米煮粥，煮熟后放在锅里让它晾着，这样随时要吃的时候再简单加热就可以了。煮完了粥他站在原地想了想，拿了碗和勺子舀了半碗尝了几口，搁在锅边，做出“此地有粥”的暗示来。转过身后又觉得不合适，再开了水龙头把碗勺洗过，又收起来。收拾好了厨房，站在冰箱前李泰容又犹豫起来，刚刚要做什么来着？  
也数不清是第几次想不起事情了，好像真的跨过了某个年龄记忆力就会断崖式下降那样。李泰容把冰箱门打开，盯了一会又关上。先洗澡吧。  
洗头前先把耳钉摘下来了，像往常一样放到洗手台上，洗完了澡出去又差点忘记拿出来，折回身眯着眼伸手在洗手台上摸着找的时候，却捻出来另一枚耳钉。眼熟得很，跟他平常戴着的那个是一对。  
他忽然有了一点动摇，悄悄想着这些天它的缺席也许真的只是因为那个人一时的粗心大意。他把它重新放到一个容易被发现的地方，让它脱离自己的掌控，按照它应得的命运继续走下去。微弱的动摇又具像化变成他耳朵上的金属，他又把属于自己的那一半戴上，凑近镜子面前仔细端详着，只看出来它的每一分每一寸都依然像以前一样丝毫未变，嵌入皮肉的触感却比之前多了些冰凉。  
其实连带着这个耳洞也是他收到的馈赠——带着血和痛的赠予。原本他没有想过打耳洞，只听信了那个国家将打耳洞作为一项亲密的人之间的重要行为的说法，买了用来打耳洞的简易工具，交给另一双手，钉在他的皮肉上，带来数日反复无常的流血和发炎，混着酒精和药膏的味道，最后留下供专属印记永久驻留的一个位置。那双手钉穿他的耳骨，也为他戴上亲自挑选的饰物，最后捧起他的脸，指腹沿着他的耳廓下颌，仔仔细细地摩挲。  
窗户没有及时关上，起了阵风吹进来，毫不留情地戳穿他脸颊耳尖发热的事实。他收了神，看看手机已经时间不早，应该要抓紧时间洗衣晾衣，才能赶上勉强能有几小时余裕的睡眠。抱着脏衣投奔洗衣机的时候又瞥见被遗忘在桌子上的饭菜，匆匆忙忙摁下开始洗衣的按钮后再去收拾，已经变得冰凉油腻难以下咽，刚刚还满足了肚腹的粮食现在反而令人反胃起来，他也觉得可惜，但还是要干脆地倒进垃圾桶处理掉，再惹来蟑螂又是一个麻烦。  
整理好能够想到的一切事情后，李泰容才得以爬上心心念念的床，把床头的眼镜戴上，打开电脑的时候听见了门外钥匙插入锁孔、几度旋转却被卡住的声响。不关你事。李泰容一边戴上耳机一边想，晃晃鼠标打开一个音乐播放器，在按下三角箭头之前屏着呼吸等待，直到门锁“咔哒”打开。  
耳机里开始有低低的音乐声流出。他把音量又拨高一点，和门外拖鞋走动的声音混在一起。

终于可以睡觉了……合上电脑之后眼睛终于能得到片刻的轻松，他摘掉四方的黑框眼镜揉着眼睛，耳机也卸下来，世界就又回到一片安静之中。  
松懈筋骨弓起身体想要伸一个舒舒服服的懒腰，拉长了的吐息在未能完全释放时被突然的敲门声打断，身体应声僵住，连带着疲惫不堪的肩膀腰椎全都错了位一样更加受累。李泰容瘪着嘴揉揉肩颈，门外的人在等，可他也不知道该应什么，请进吗？  
“那个，睡了吗？吹风筒在房间里吗？”  
房间里的光会从门缝下漏出去，开着灯的话会睡着吗？  
“等一下。”回应的任何一个字眼都因为对象的身份惹上暧昧不清的氛围，他极力避免，所以立刻跳下床把自己落在房间里的吹风机拿出来，打开房门递出去，“忘了拿回去了。”  
“没事。”重量从他手上被接走了，空荡荡的。  
为什么不叫他进来拿呢。关了灯裹上被子他才这么想起来。也不好吧。  
即使身体非常疲惫，闭上眼睛却不一定意味着会安稳入睡，躺在以往的双人床上的人左翻右翻还是清醒得很，耳朵里不断地溜进来房门外轻微的走动的声响，水煮开的声音，打开药瓶倒出药片的声音。  
又胃痛？……他皱着眉想着这些声响组合而成的画面，紧接着大脑内就砰的一声炸开，被吓得一抖的人猛地从床上坐起来，头脑发晕地想起应该是水杯摔了的响声，无声的爆炸又在胸腔里砰地暴动起来。  
光着的脚底板踩着地面在气温骤降的夜里会感觉到冷，突然打开房门涌入瞳孔的明亮光线会让眼睛发疼，蜷缩在沙发上的身影住在他的心脏里，所以他也被揪成了一团，疼痛难忍。  
像往常一样倒好温水倒出药片，揽着忍耐疼痛的人轻轻哄着把药吞下去，扯过来桌子上的纸巾擦掉额头上的冷汗，等待着怀里的身体逐渐恢复平静。  
他松开手让中本悠太自己靠着沙发休息，起身去找簸箕扫帚把地上的碎玻璃打扫干净，破碎的透明坚固物质哐哐当当地装进去，他收拾好地面又瞥见旁边一小块遗漏，弯下腰去伸手想把那块碎片捡起来。  
触及它之前，他看见病人还虚弱地靠着沙发，却努力地抬起头看过来。  
“谢谢。”  
他把它握进手里，因为疼所以眼睛有点模糊。  
“好好休息。”  
—END—


End file.
